


高唐蝴蝶

by mozanrendal



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal





	高唐蝴蝶

徐明浩做梦了。他最近经常做梦，有时候醒来记得，便会同金珉奎细细地说，有时候醒来就不记得了，便会怔愣好久，抓住一点梦的影子，往前探寻，最后还是什么都想不起来，于是同自己发一通脾气，只好作罢。  
他以前和金珉奎说过，在中国古代，有四个梦。一个叫南柯，关于财富；一个叫华胥，关于权力；一个叫高唐，关于爱情；一个叫蝴蝶，关于生死。然后徐明浩掰着指头说，如果能选择，他更愿意选择南柯与华胥。金珉奎问他为什么，徐明浩回答说，从高唐与蝴蝶的梦里醒来，也太残忍了吧。  
没有人会愿意他的生命和爱情只是一场梦。  
今天这个梦他是记得的，于是他便在叫完客房的早餐服务以后，同金珉奎说了起来。  
“就是我们在安可呢，大家都可开心了。然后不知道为什么就一转，我就感觉我们两个在房间里了。”  
“这个转场太突兀了。”金珉奎点评。  
“对，我当时也觉得很奇怪嘛，但是我也没多想，因为你说要亲我。”  
“不是个春梦吧？”金珉奎有点兴奋起来。  
“不是！你别老打断我。”徐明浩有些不高兴，“然后我们就亲了。但是场景又变了，又回到了安可舞台上了，可是我们还在接吻。”  
金珉奎抓了抓头发：“你梦到的是什么呀？”  
“不知道。然后大家就拍照，还发出去了。然后我们就被骂了，再然后我们就分手了，再然后你就不认识我了，还找了女朋友。”  
金珉奎很气愤：“你怎么能这么想我呢！不会是你编的吧！”  
“我哪会编这些东西玩！”  
“嗯？”  
“好吧。好吧。”徐明浩在房间里踱步，“我承认分手开始都是我编的，我只梦到我们被骂了。但是后面的剧情难道不是必然发生的吗？”  
“怎么会！首先前面的那些也就是梦了，前提就不存在。”  
客房门铃响了，徐明浩去开门，看着服务员推着小餐车进来。他和金珉奎把点的早餐一盘一盘端进房间，摆在桌子上，然后关门。两个人都不说话，只有金属叉子与陶瓷盘子碰撞的清脆响声。徐明浩吃完小半盘意大利面，抬头和金珉奎说：“好吧，我不应该这么悲观。”  
“嗯。”  
徐明浩放下叉子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，看着金珉奎说：“你生气了。”  
“我没有。”  
“你有，你不和我说话了。”  
金珉奎也放下叉子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，看着徐明浩说：“你最近做的梦总是很悲观，要么就是被偷拍了，要么就是在舞台上，要么就是不小心登错账号发出去了些东西。我不知道你在暗示我什么，暗示我只要我们两个继续在一起就不会有好事情吗？还是暗示我们应该分手？”  
“我不是。”徐明浩下意识地反驳，他张了张嘴可是说不出别的话，他发现自己没话说。  
徐明浩发现自己活在一个诡谲的圈子里。一边在仿若偷情一般的快乐中沉浮，金珉奎在没有镜头的地方偷偷吻他，在只有他们两个人的空间中把他按进怀里一下一下揉他软软的头发。他带着一点明知不可为而为之的勇气享受这一点偷来的幸福。而另一边他又在撕扯自己，总是不自觉想到如果呢，如果金珉奎有一天突然醒悟了，发觉其实可以更大方更轻松地拥有幸福呢？如果有一天外面的世界突然发现了他们两个人的小空间，所有聚光灯和摄像机笼罩在了这一片阴霾下，让所有隐秘的幸福无处遁形了呢？徐明浩就在这样一半幸福一半痛苦的情绪中沉浮，他淹没自己。  
在溺死的前夕，徐明浩同金珉奎说了分手。  
是通过kkt，不是当面。徐明浩以前觉得，不当面说分手的人都是胆小鬼。现在他明白了，不当面说分手的人真的都是胆小鬼。他没有什么害怕的东西，所以他珍惜自己害怕的东西。公司放了假，金珉奎现在在家，一时半会儿赶不回来，徐明浩卑鄙地选择金珉奎刚到家的时间，在kkt发出“分手吧”三个字作为这段关系的终结。徐明浩想着，至少不是爱情的终结。然后他关了手机，丢掉与这个世界的联系，把自己关在房间里，陷进小小的床。  
其实床不小，这是徐明浩睡着前在想的最后一个问题。其实床不小，金珉奎和徐明浩两个人都能在这张小床上把空气压缩成逼仄的空间，再把这个逼仄的空间充盈自己已经胀满的感情。  
再然后他就跌入了梦境中。  
徐明浩清楚自己在做梦，他脑中似乎有一个旋转的陀螺。他想起自己看过《盗梦空间》，是同金珉奎一起缩在宿舍的沙发上看完的。可他还是抑制不住的难过，因为金珉奎笑嘻嘻地同徐明浩说：“你知道吗？她真的特别漂亮，而且笑起来很甜。”  
“啊？什么？”  
金珉奎撅起嘴，很委屈的样子：“你有没有听我说话啊！”  
徐明浩摸了摸金珉奎的头发，权当给大型犬顺毛：“我刚刚没听清楚啦。”  
金珉奎鼓了鼓脸颊，说：“我谈恋爱了！我在给你说我的女朋友，她真漂亮。”  
徐明浩脑子里嗡嗡响，他看着金珉奎的嘴唇一张一合，形容着那个女孩子。是一个女团的成员，很漂亮，年纪相仿。笑起来很甜，喜欢撒娇，很温柔。金珉奎兴奋地跳起来：“我给你看她照片吧。”  
金珉奎在相册翻啊翻，嘴里碎碎念，然后把手机伸到徐明浩眼前。徐明浩没有看手机，只是直直地盯着金珉奎看。他这段时间没有补发根，长出了些黑色的头发。染得多了，发质总有些损伤，头发便毛躁地翘在那里。连胡渣都没有剃干净，一点也不清爽。  
可是这样颓废也好帅，徐明浩心想，金珉奎再邋遢的样子他也看过了，可他还是会在他刚醒来最迷糊最邋遢的时候环住他的后背，汲取他身上令人心安的味道。夹杂着一点点烟味，刚换的沐浴露的清香，还有自己身上的味道。  
金珉奎委委屈屈地唤徐明浩看他手机，徐明浩只好移开眼睛。手机黑了屏幕，映出自己的样子。徐明浩也没有做造型，头发乱糟糟地塌在头皮上，带着一副快掉下来的眼镜，他面无表情地指指手机：“珉奎啊，没了哦。”  
“哦，哦。”金珉奎收回手机看了一眼，解了锁，再放回徐明浩眼前：“你看，好看吧！”  
徐明浩还是看到了这个女孩子，是精致的样子。金珉奎是不骗人的，他又再次体会到。他们以前促膝谈过理想型，他隐藏着自己龌龊的小心思，每一条都妄想编造出一个完美的谎言。而金珉奎所说的，他回忆一下，确实真真确确是眼前这个女孩子的样子。  
他微笑起来，同金珉奎说：“好看，配你。”  
他一下庆幸自己在梦里，单是有这样一个梦，有这样一个可能性，他都要无法呼吸了。金珉奎嘟囔着些我也觉得，啊真可爱的话，徐明浩倚在靠垫上，他对自己说，这是一个梦，做梦的时候都是很真实的，幸好这都是梦。  
金珉奎打断他的思路，拉起他的手说明浩啊，咱们换衣服去。徐明浩愣愣地问怎么了，金珉奎就兴奋地拉着徐明浩说：“我和她说好了，今晚要带我最好的朋友和她一起吃饭的！今天你没事情吧！”  
“没，没有。”徐明浩苦笑一下，只希望这个梦快点结束。  
金珉奎把徐明浩推进房间：“你快点啦，别磨蹭了。”  
徐明浩打开自己的衣柜，挑挑拣拣穿的衣服。选一件和金珉奎一起买的衬衫，一件金珉奎说过好看的马夹，一件从金珉奎那里抢来的牛仔裤，再戴一个金珉奎送的帽子。徐明浩在镜子前忽然笑起来，自己真是幼稚得可怕，这是在炫耀还是宣战呢？他挑了一副和金珉奎同款的眼镜，整理了一下头发，就下楼找人了。  
金珉奎专心地给女孩子布菜，温柔又周到。徐明浩心里一抽一抽的，面上只能微笑。女孩子声音很软，她同金珉奎说：“你别夹给我啦。”转而又对徐明浩说：“明浩不吃吗？”  
徐明浩刚想开口，金珉奎抢在他前面说：“明浩可讨厌别人逼他吃东西了，他吃得不多，我最了解他啦，他想吃的话自己会吃的。”  
徐明浩点了点头，没错，金珉奎最了解自己了。他隐约感觉有人在自己耳边喊着“明浩、明浩”，好像是金珉奎的声音，可是金珉奎还在同女孩交谈。眼前的场景逐渐模糊，金珉奎的交谈声也越来越低，反倒是一声声“明浩”愈加清晰。徐明浩一阵头晕，不自觉把眼睛闭上。再猛地一睁眼，场景已经变换到宿舍了。  
他躺在自己的床上，金珉奎蹲在他旁边念着：“明浩你醒啦。”  
“嗯。”徐明浩说，“我又做梦了。”  
“你做了什么梦？”金珉奎把徐明浩拉起来，往房间外面推，“咱们今晚十三个人约好吃烤肉去的呀，你忘了？差点睡过了，快去洗把脸。”  
徐明浩迷迷糊糊的，心想着今天约了烤肉吗，没有吧，大家不是都回家去了吗。他洗了一把脸，金珉奎在旁边碎碎念说明浩你昨晚是不是没睡好啊，下午睡了这么久晚上又要睡不着了，你要是不舒服的话我要不要陪你去医院啊。徐明浩听得头晕，踮起脚捂住金珉奎的嘴说你别吵了。金珉奎被吓得一抖，红着脸说你突然凑这么近干嘛，吓到我了。  
徐明浩被金珉奎拉着，换上衣服背好小包，然后赶去楼下的烤肉店。成员们都已经在了，尹净汉就开他俩玩笑：“明浩和珉奎又搞小团体。”  
“没有！是明浩午睡睡迟了！”金珉奎打小报告。  
“诶咦，因为太饿了我们就先点了，你们看看有什么想吃的再加哦。”胜宽拿筷子敲桌子，“真腻歪！你俩干脆在一起算了！”  
徐明浩翻着菜单顺嘴说：“难道我们没有在一起吗？”  
餐桌上突然安静下来，齐刷刷地盯着他俩看，连文俊辉都收起开玩笑的神情。金珉奎也吓了一跳，看了一眼徐明浩，赶紧摆摆手说：“明浩开玩笑的，他还没睡醒呢！”  
“吓死了。”尹净汉说，“明浩平时不开这么大的玩笑啊。”  
徐明浩愣愣的，对于突然发生的一切他还没有接受的能力。约定好吃烤肉、所有人都回来了、大家包括金珉奎都不知道他们在一起了、金珉奎对于他提的分手一点反应都没有，他脑中闪过一个可能性。  
他还在梦里。  
是了，他应该是还没醒过来。  
一顿烤肉吃下来，徐明浩也没动几筷子。他很饱，他不知道自己是希望醒来还是沉醉在梦里。这似乎是以前的场景，但又有什么东西改变了。聚餐结束，金珉奎说太饱了要拉着他遛弯，徐明浩就说好。两个人肩膀擦着肩膀，也不说话，就沿着楼下的小路逛着。徐明浩沉浸在自己的世界里。梦的世界太真实了，是谁创造出这样一个世界的呢？叫人分不清虚幻与现实。  
金珉奎拿肩膀撞徐明浩：“你今天怎么这么没精神呀？”  
徐明浩吓了一跳，急急忙忙从自己的世界中抽离出来，找了个理由搪塞道：“可能因为做梦了。”  
“做的什么梦啊？不会又是什么我死掉了的梦吧。”  
徐明浩目光灼灼地盯着金珉奎，看到气氛都有些尴尬了，才开口：“我梦到你谈恋爱了，是个漂亮女孩子，你还带着我和她一起吃饭。”  
空气骤然安静下来，金珉奎扬起的嘴角一下僵住了，噎了一下才说：“我怎么会做这种事啦！在你心里我是这种人吗？”  
徐明浩刚想反驳，又被金珉奎打断：“再说了，我整天和你在一起，哪有什么女孩子，要谈恋爱也是和你谈。”  
徐明浩抬头看着金珉奎，金珉奎也看着他。气氛暧昧正好，金珉奎的眼睛亮晶晶的，带着一点期待的光。金珉奎喜欢我，徐明浩想着，他喜欢我。只要徐明浩开口说一句那你要和我谈恋爱吗，事情的走向就可以拐上山路十八弯。  
徐明浩不敢，后果他体验过一遭了。那样撕扯着自己的日子，把在灯光下的自己和在黑暗中的自己分成两半，仿若真实的自己像龃龉一般不可见光。在梦里还有重来一次的机会，他咽了咽口水，移开了目光，看着前面说：“说什么呢你。冷不冷啊，咱们往回逛吧。”  
半晌，金珉奎才回复了一个好。  
这样轻松许多了，徐明浩想。  
徐明浩明显地感受到金珉奎在疏远自己，徐明浩一半觉得难受，一半觉得挺好的。有些事情既然没有结局，那么提早控制它不要滑向另一个痛苦的结局也好。吃饭不一起吃了，也不常上八楼找他了，徐明浩也控制着自己眼神不要黏在金珉奎身上。偶尔对上视线，也匆匆地移开了。再有一次喝多了，金珉奎靠在墙上，问徐明浩我们为什么会变成这样呢，徐明浩抱着酒瓶说，因为我对我们珉奎没法只做朋友，可是再多的，我们不能做了。  
还是这样痛苦，徐明浩想着，还是这样痛苦。他眼前的场景逐渐模糊，金珉奎喝醉后叽叽咕咕地念叨也远离了。徐明浩心想，这次终于醒来了吧，这个梦可真够长的。  
痛苦总是相伴，短的梦痛苦便短暂，长的梦痛苦便绵长。不管金珉奎是喜欢别人还是喜欢徐明浩，不管徐明浩是答应金珉奎还是拒绝，痛苦总是相伴。  
徐明浩感觉自己身上有些热，他一开口便是一声娇软的喊叫。他迷迷蒙蒙地睁不开眼，但是听到了粗重的喘息声，从自己身上传来，也从自己身体里传来。他感觉身下被填满，于是他便跟着身上人一下一下的撞击动起来。徐明浩不太清醒，腿便不自觉地勾上身上人的腰。思绪被不停的顶撞弄得支离破碎起来，徐明浩终于缓缓睁开眼，金珉奎的汗性感地顺着他的脸颊滴落。  
“珉奎，别……”  
他喉咙里发出呜呜咽咽的声音，像什么小动物一样。金珉奎哄骗一样的摸着徐明浩的头发，让他排斥的感觉没有那么强烈了。还没醒来就被拖入情欲的海洋里，徐明浩一下有些吃不消。金珉奎一下抵在徐明浩最敏感的那处，把徐明浩所有拒绝的声音锁在喉咙里。今天的金珉奎不如往常，他直白又热烈，于是快感也来得迅猛而致命。翘起的前方被很好地抚慰着，后面也被填得很满，以一个刺激又猛烈的节奏撞击着。徐明浩受不住，便咬上金珉奎的肩膀，小小的呻吟声从喉咙里憋出来。  
“别……啊，太快了，慢一些……”  
宿舍里隔音没那么好，徐明浩习惯性不发出太张扬的声音。怕其他人听见，打扰到别人或者第二天被调笑，他通常不敢出声。徐明浩只能生生又堂皇地咬住自己的指节，脑子里嗡嗡响的声音又仿佛比海浪打来的声音还大。海浪可能是真的打来了，好像要淹没自己。  
金珉奎叼着徐明浩的后脖颈，安抚地亲吻着他。但金珉奎似乎格外焦躁，身下一刻也慢不下来。在一片安静的黑色中，叽咕的水声就格外明显。金珉奎凑到徐明浩耳边说：“太慢了怕明浩不够呢。”徐明浩在床上最听不得这些乱七八糟的荤话，身下骤然紧缩，夹得金珉奎倒吸一口凉气，突如其来的夹紧让他有些狼狈。金珉奎掐住徐明浩的腰，直直顶了进去。徐明浩就有一瞬间的失神，张着嘴发不出声音。狂风暴雨一般的操弄，徐明浩觉得自己像飘摇的小船，只能抱住金珉奎的肩膀，把呻吟抛进金珉奎的锁骨中，细细地啃着。细长的脖子扬起拉出曼妙的曲线，徐明浩觉得自己丧失了身体的主动控制权力，以一个完全交付的姿势献祭一般包裹住金珉奎。  
徐明浩颤抖着，感受到金珉奎顶到最里面，然后在他耳边低低地说：“明浩，不要和我分手。”  
于是他昏了过去，只有那一句“不要和我分手”在脑海中无限放大，无限放大，变成一个个文字，又分解成一个个字母敲击在他身上。徐明浩好像站在哪里，他想伸手接住金珉奎的语句，但什么都接不到。他好累，他强迫自己睁开眼睛。  
一样的场景，一样的床。手机盖在床上，金珉奎也没有回来。  
好像只是做了一个春梦。  
徐明浩觉得自己好像被耍了一通，造梦者把他当作玩具，当作舞台上的吊线木偶，扔到这个梦境中，扔到那个梦境中，时间长短场景变化全由那个人来控制。徐明浩生气地踹了踹被子，心里咒骂着，什么东西。就算是梦里，难过生气痛苦一样不缺，心动暧昧纯情一样不少，真是蜿蜒曲折的好故事。  
他靠在床上伸手抓过手机，是关着机的。这下不是做梦了，他要打开手机去面对现实了。刺眼的白光刺激得徐明浩眯起眼睛，一颗黑色的被咬掉一口的苹果在屏幕中间纠缠一会儿，似乎是等待他适应这个光亮，又倏的按下去。徐明浩输入密码，并没有想象中密密麻麻的消息涌进来。徐明浩有一些怔愣，kkt只有一条消息提示，他颤抖着指节打开，只有金珉奎回复的一个字。  
“好。”  
徐明浩愣住了。没有想象中的纠缠，甚至不需要去解决什么，所有想到的暴怒和挽留都想到了，最后只有一个“好”字。他不敢相信地将软件退出重启又打开，还是没有什么改变。  
徐明浩扔掉手机，其实这样轻松了好多对不对？什么也不需要去想了，也不用把自己撕扯成两半了。金珉奎或许也早就疲倦了，早就想说出这两个字，只是自己最先开口打破了僵局。徐明浩苦笑了一下，翻身下了床。  
他对着摆在地上的拖鞋想了想，还是穿上了。年纪大了，折腾不起，该养生了。于是踢踏踢踏地出了房间门，文俊辉在煮面，看他出来就问要不要一起吃。徐明浩说好，就乖乖巧巧地坐在椅子上看文俊辉的后背。文俊辉好像能永远感受不到烦恼一样，每天都笑得很开心，生活的成分也很单纯。徐明浩通常觉得，同文俊辉呆在一起能称作一个洗涤的过程，这种感觉真好。他简单又通透，能理所当然地说出徐明浩读好多书想破脑袋也找不到的答案。文俊辉把两碗面端到桌子上，又拿来两双筷子，脸上堆出幸福的笑容，就开始吃起来。  
“他们都说什么时候回来啊？”  
“不知道诶。”文俊辉专心对付一颗夹不上来的虾干，“应该明后天吧，后天晚上不是还有聚餐吗？”  
“俊辉，怎么像你一样每天都很开心啊？”徐明浩抓了抓头发，他私下同文俊辉讲中文，也不叫哥，平时总觉得他是个小孩子一样的人，但很多时候徐明浩又觉得文俊辉是一个活得很有自我的人，他从不会丧失他很珍惜的东西。  
但是徐明浩好像丧失了。  
文俊辉从面汤升腾的雾气中看徐明浩，他说：“你呀，就是想得太多了。你一天到晚想这么多干嘛呀，你只用记住，所有人，我们所有人都超级爱明浩的。”  
“可是很多事情我就克制不住自己去想啊，我没有办法。”  
文俊辉抓抓徐明浩的头发：“是发生什么事情了吗明浩？你看起来好累。”  
徐明浩是不喜欢哭的，他趴在桌子上，眼睛里没有眼泪，但是声音有些哽咽。他说：“我和金珉奎分手了。我太累了，他明明对我很好，但是我太累了。”  
文俊辉后来同他说了什么他不记得了，徐明浩只记得他抱着文俊辉的腰低低地哭起来，然后被文俊辉哄着睡着，浑浑噩噩地过了这几天，直到金珉奎在聚餐的时候和大家说“对了我和明浩分手了”这几个字的时候，仿若平地一声雷，他回过神来，看大家震惊中夹杂着尴尬的神情，赶紧挽回一下这个场面：“就是相处了觉得还是做朋友比较好嘛，别这样别这样，和平分手的。”  
他的手机一下一下震起来，金珉奎的手机也是，果然是很多私信发来的消息，有些问“哥没事吗”，有些说“到底怎么回事”，徐明浩一一回复了，说着“没事”，“以后再说”，“这几天先别问了让我们俩都冷静一下”，一顿饭吃得很辛苦。徐明浩抬头看金珉奎，脸上看不出什么表情，也在回复着消息。一会儿消息回复完了，便把手机放在一旁，专心烤起肉来，还非常有绅士风度地为大家剪好了肉，是原来操心的模样，一点都没有变化。情绪没有变化，性格没有变化，只是身份变化了。徐明浩这个人与身份的变化，一点都影响不到金珉奎。徐明浩脸上强扯着的笑容都难以挂住了。  
徐明浩回到房间，整个人往床上一倒。比起分手的事实，他更加介怀金珉奎的淡然。是不是真的没有影响啊，徐明浩甚至开始怀疑起以前度过的时光，都是他沉浸在甜蜜中一个人产生的幻觉，是自己的一意孤行。  
是不是改给金珉奎发条消息，聊一下这件事呢？要不还是过几天，等情绪平复一下。这样想着，徐明浩在床上翻来覆去，他睡眠一向不太好，但是接连做着几个折磨他的梦，醒来又应付着这一遭，实在是太累了。  
再次醒来的时候，徐明浩迷蒙着眼睛去抓自己的手机，突然感受到什么，一下子坐起来。睡觉的时候太累了，心里乱七八糟的，于是便没有换睡衣，只是想小眯一会儿再起来看会儿书。可是现在自己身上穿着丝质的蓝色睡衣，他抓过手机，是关机的。  
徐明浩心头涌上恐惧，紧闭的窗帘，没有打开的灯，摁下开机键以后刺眼的光，一切和已经经历过的一天的开端都完美重合了。手机开了机，满满的消息涌进来，徐明浩没时间去看消息，只是锁了屏，去看屏幕上的日期。  
他回到了昨天。  
徐明浩靠在枕头上怔愣着，如果是回到昨天，那手机里应该只会有一条消息，是金珉奎的简单回应的一个“好”字。但现在消息多到手机连续震动着。这是怎么回事？  
他产生了另一个想法。  
他是不是一直在梦里？昨天的一切是梦，现在的一切不知道是否还是梦。从好久好久以前，他已经记不起了，他做了好多梦开始，他便被困在这个世界里了。  
徐明浩恐慌起来，他打开手机，是金珉奎发来了好多好多的消息。  
“为什么突然要分手？”  
“明浩你回复我，你手机怎么也关机了。”  
“你不要不理我，你至少要讲清楚啊！”  
“我们谈谈，我们谈谈。”  
“明浩，明浩，你为什么不理我？”  
“你回复我啊，为什么要和我分手？你总要给我一个理由。”  
“你手机怎么还是关机的？”  
……  
徐明浩低低地哭出声来，他给金珉奎打了个电话，那边很快接起来，是金珉奎有些生气的声音：“明浩……”  
“你先别说话，你先别说话。”徐明浩带着哭腔，“我不知道现在还是不是在梦里，我害怕，珉奎……”  
“你怎么了？你别哭啊。”金珉奎的声音好紧张，“要不我先回来，你怎么了啊明浩？”  
“对不起。”徐明浩低低地哭起来，“我做了好多梦，我做了好多梦。我梦到你不在乎我了，我梦到你有女朋友了，这次是真的，我还梦到我们再也不说话了，我好害怕。我现在还在做梦吗？”  
“没有，你没在做梦了。你醒来了明浩，真的。”  
徐明浩哭累了，他慢慢悠悠地下床，感觉一阵晕眩，脑海中似乎闪过一个旋转的陀螺，但一下就消失了。他慢慢地走出房间门，文俊辉背对着他在烧面，看他出来，于是轻轻地问了一声：  
“明浩，吃面吗？”


End file.
